A Love A Mother Doesn't Understand
by showtunediva
Summary: An angsty piece from Mary's perspective about how she & her mother butt heads about her feelings for George Bailey.


"George Bailey, I'll love you till the day I die." It's A Wonderful Life page 22

My mother and I always butted heads about George before we got married. I used to get so frustrated with her because she would never see things my way. Sam Wainwright is a great person and has a good sense of humor but I just didn't see myself marrying someone wealthy.

When we were younger I used to visit George all the time at his after school job at Gower's Drugstore. Mr. Gower always seemed so grouchy. George would always tell me that he wanted to see the world. I remember that day so well when Mr. Gower asked George to deliver those pills to Mrs. Blaine George sent a worried look in my direction as he ran out the door. I think he knew something was wrong and didn't know what to do. I noticed a piece of paper on the counter next to me and picked it up. It was a telegram addressed to Mr. Gower. My heart broke when I read it. It said his son had died from influenza. I went into the back room.

"Mr. Gower, sir."

He looked up at me. "What do you want little girl?"

"I read the telegram sir. I know it isn't my business at all but I'm sorry about your son."

"Run along and go play with your friends little girl."

I noticed two different containers of pills on the table. My eyes grew wide with fright.

"Mr. Gower, those pills you gave to George for Mrs. Blaine were the right ones weren't they? You had two different containers open."

" I said run along and play little girl. This isn't your business."

I had a feeling that George was just as worried as I was about whatever was in that container.

The day after the graduation dance I slept in until 10:00, I was woken up by the sound of the lawn mower. My brother Marty was outside mowing the lawn.

I walked outside to the back porch. My mother was reading the paper in a lawn chair.

"Good morning sweetheart. You slept awfully late."

I nodded. "Yeah,It was a crazy last night that's for sure."

"Your brother was telling me how you and George won the Charleston contest. How

Exciting."

"And wet,I don't think lots of people knew about that pool under the gym floor."I countered.

" Why did it take you so long to get home?"

"We took the long way home past the old Granville house."

"Oh,really!"

"I nodded. "I told George I want to live there someday."

My mother crinkled her nose. "Of all the houses in town why choose that one? It's so run down and old. I am surprised it hasn't been condemned."

"I think it's a very romantic looking house."

'You don't think you're going to marry George Bailey, do you?"

"George is a really sweet boy Mother."

My mother snorted. "And what's wrong with Sam Wainwright?"

"Well, nothing really. I just picture my life better with George that's all. I want to be happy. I don't think having a lot of money is necessarily that important."

"Better is not living in the Old Granville House Mary. Stop being naïve."

"I don't see how it would be sensible to live with Sam Wainwright."

"I think Sam could provide much better than George could."

"I can't talk about this anymore Mother. I'm going inside to get some breakfast."

As I was eating my breakfast my brother came inside from mowing the lawn to get a drink of water. He shot me a grin.

"You and George had fun last night didn't you?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, we sure did. Mother doesn't really seem to get that I am not all that interested in dating Sam. It's very annoying."

Marty rolled his eyes. "I saw the way George was looking at you Mary. I think he's definitely got feelings for you."

My eyes lit up. "Do you really think so?"

My brother nodded his head. "I do. Don't listen to anything Ma says. Sam probably isn't the type of guy you should date anyway."

I gave my brother a kiss. " Thanks Marty! I'm so glad we're on the same page about this."

My brother was in my corner but my struggle with my mother couldn't be more real.

It was even worse the night when Sam Wainwright called my house. I didn't even really want to talk to him… I just wanted to spend time with George since I hadn't seen him since before I left for school in August. I mostly took the phone call for Mother's sake so she would shut up about Sam and stop hounding me to get together with him. I missed Gorge very much while I was at school and I spent all my time when I wasn't ;t studying with or with Sam, Ange and all their friends thinking of him. We would always go to fancy restaurants where I could never afford anything. I was miserable. I phoned home to my mother after one such occasion.

"How are things going?"

"Fine ma classes are good"

"How is Sam?"

I sighed. " He's good Mother. We out to dinner with some friends the other night."

"I hope he paid for you."

I sighed again. "Mama, I wasn't really happy that night at all. I'm really homesick"

"Don't even tell me you miss George Bailey."

"Well ,of course I miss you Dad and Marty but yes I do really miss George too."

"When will it get through to you that Sam is the one I want you to marry?"

I had to bite my tongue and said nothing for a few minutes.

"Mary, sweetheart are you there?"

"Yes Mama."

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Why can't you see things my way Mother? I want to be with George. Sam is a good friend but I don't think he cares about me. All he seems to care about is money and the stock market."

"He can provide for you quite well Mary. George Bailey won't be able to."

"Well how do you know that?"

"His father and uncle have co-owned that Bailey Building and Loan for years… George works there now too… he didn't end up going to college. You two won't be able to make a living off that kind of salary."

"You might be surprised Mother."

"I highly doubt that Mary. When can you see that dream of living in the Old Granville house will never be a reality? Get that head of yours out of the clouds!"

I did not respond for ten minutes

" I wish you would stop being so stubborn and naïve Mary Jane Hatch!"

"You are the one being stubborn Mother! You will never understand my feelings for George! NEVER! I am so done having this conversation with you! Goodbye!"

I slammed down the phone and threw myself down on my bed. Tears stung at my eyes. My brother was probably the only person besides me who knew George and I were meant to be together.

And once again you see the struggle is real.


End file.
